The Frosted Snake
by NightShade556
Summary: Dumbledore believes that Harry would need extra protection at Hogwarts, so he looks towards his old friends the Guardians. They sent their youngest and newest member, Jack frost to go undercover as a student. Unfortunately, things don't go as plans as instead of being placed in the same house as Harry, he gets placed into the house that the potter does not trust.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one -

The Guardians were at the North Pole waiting for their youngest member, yet none of them seem to care for they were doing their own things.

Bunny and North were arguing for which holiday is the best, Tooth was giving orders to her fairies, and sandy was sending out dream sand for it is always nighttime somewhere on earth.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the youngest member of the Guardians, Jack Frost who flashed them a snowy white smile. "Hey, guys!" Jack allowed the wind to carry him slightly to the others.

"Jack! How are you and your teeth?!" The large Fairy Flew over to Jack and checked his teeth before hugging the small child. **(I know he is over 300 years old but he died before he reached adulthood so he is a child! Just an immortal child...)** Said child returned the hug chuckling slightly at the large fairy's excitement.

Sandy greeted him with a smile and a wave before returning to sending out sand. North gave him a smile and a small hug. Bunny waved lazily towards the winter spirit while grumbling about him winning the argument.

Suddenly the flames from the fire located not too far away burst and came out an old man with robes on? Jake's hold on his staff tighten ready in case the man was a threat, but as he looks around he notices that he is the only one cautious as the rest of the guardians seen happy to see the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

"Dumbledore! It's good to see you old friend" North said opening up his arms as he walks towards the man.

"It is good to see you to North." The man said while Giving North a short hug, before looking at the rest of the guardians. "I wish though that it was on better terms."

Tooth flew up to Dumbledore, as he was called, before asking "What do you mean? What's wrong? Are the kids at Hogwarts ok?"

"They are fine, but a new year is starting and Harry Potter will be joining," Dumbledore responded.

Jack couldn't help, but start asking his own questions. "I'm sorry, but I'm lost who are you? What Hogwash.." "Hogwarts" Bunny corrected. "And who is Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore smiled towards the winter spirit before answering "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore..." Jack whistled slightly at the long name, "And I am a professor at Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry Potter is a young wizard who will be joining Hogwarts this year."

If anything this confused Jack even more, "Ok, so you're saying that wizards and witches are real?"

This time bunny answered, "Yes jack they are and I would thank that you of all people should know."

"What do you mean I of all people should know?"

Tooth went over to jack again to respond "You see Jack when came back on Easter two years ago I saw your past last name, Overland" Jack still looked confused.

"So my last name was Overland what does that have to do with me knowing about Hogwash?" "Hogwarts" Bunny corrected "Yeah, Yeah." Jack waved lazily towards Bunny, but kept his focus on Tooth.

"You see Jack the overland family was an old powerful magical family, everyone in that family was a pureblood until the overland family just stopped coming to school. No one knows what happened."

Jack's eyes widened slightly, "How long since they stopped coming?"

This time Dumbledore spoke up, "340 years ago." Jack started passing slowly thanking before suddenly stopping and nodding, mostly to himself.

"Ok, but I don't think you told us fully on why you are here."

The rest of the Guardians turned to Dumbledore, questioning why their old friend is here as well. Dumbledore nodded, "You see jack I believe that it would be dangerous for Harry Potter when he comes to Hogwarts, so I wish to have someone there to help protect him." Dumbledore paused letting the information be digested in their minds before continuing. "In other words, I want you jack to come to my school."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

"SCHOOL!" Jack yelled, "There is no way I'm going to school! In fact, I can't I doubt I have enough believers for the whole school to be able to see me."

Tooth gave Jack a sad look knowing that even after he got Jamie and his friends to believe not many joined in and if that continued he will go back to being invisible to non-spirits. (Other than Dumbledore, but Jack was to busy trying to find out what was going on realize that.)

Dumbledore gave jack a reassuring smile, "Do not worry about everyone seeing you, I got the school's potion's professor to make a potion that would allow you to be seen to anyone that goes/works at Hogwarts."

Jack stared at Dumbledore in disbelief before scowed slightly, "That does not change the fact that I'm not going to school!"

"But Jack by going to this school and helping harry you will be saving hundreds upon thousands of children. Do you really want to be the cause of the harm and death inflicted on kids, just because you don't want to go to school?" Dumbledore asked as he took a step forward towards Jack.

The Guardians, who were watching the event fold, all gave Jack sympathetic glances knowing that was a lot of pressure on the winter spirit.

Jack looked down considering his options. 'If I don't go I could always check up on Hogwarts whenever I spread winter in that area and maybe a few times in fall as well.' Jack nodded slightly liking the idea, but decided to way his other options before he voiced his decision. 'Ok so if I was to do that what would be a con… Well I guess I wouldn't be there at all times so if something were to happen in spring or the parts of fall when I wouldn't be there, so they would have a hard time getting me to help because I have to move with the winter... ' Jack frowned not liking to cons on that one. 'Ok so if I where to go to the School I would be able to protect this Harry guy and possibly hundreds upon thousands of other kids….'

Jake just realized how big this could be, so he had to play his cards right. After all, they were not just talking about Nightmares and Fears they are talking about Death! After thinking for a little while longer he finally came to a decision. Looking up he met the eyes of the expecting Guardians and the curious man.


	4. Please Read

I felt the need to answer your comments I didn't label them and I'm sorry if you did not want your comments posted but I needed to answer them and this was the easiest way for me if there is another way that you prefer please say so because I am still new to . Also I will not be answering all comments because that would take a lot of time, so do not worry about that the only reason I answered all the ones I had so far because I appreciate them and want to say thank you and also because It felt weird only answering the one that I actually really needed to answer. Alright here you go...

Me gusta tu historia

I have no idea what that means but I put it into google translate and I just hope it got it right mostly because it says that you like my story and I want to say thank you.

This is a really cool idea. I totally can see Jack in Slytherin. Can't wait for the next chapter!

Thank you! You know at first the only reason I had Jack in Slytherin It was because I'm a Slytherin, and I have the quizzes to prove it to, but when I rewatched the movie and dug a little deeper I realized that Jack could make a great Slytherin.

Plz don't forget about this story, its a really good concept that I have not seen do before. I would love to read about the direction the story goes in.

Do not worry about that I have actually been wanting to do this story for a long time and I do not plan to forget about it. Also, thank you I like to try and do things differently when these kinds of story have been done before.

Good story have you ever thought of pairing Harry with Jack Frost? hope you update

That is actually one that I have not thought of, but I will put it into consideration if that is what you want in the story. If anything I might put hints into the story, but if I decide I like it I will put it in. What most likely will happen though is that I might make a little short story with them getting together based on this.

Question, how does Dumbledore see them all and you have to remember that Jack is still in charge of spreading Winter, thus he can't stay all the time when he has a Job to do, plus Jack isn't about to not visit Jamie and his friends, plus You have to explain why the Jack should protect him, considering say what you want, thousands of children dye every minute of everyday, and Jack and the other guardian is well aware of this, why would they and by far him go this far for one kid or school? It makes no sense. It's one thing if you did more has Harry and few friends had the pottional to be spirits and the Moon ordered and gave th emeans for all the secrecy and such, but the fact that you chose Dumbdledore and such. As much as Jack wants to helps kids, realistyl he has bigger role to play and such. If he says yes, which lets face it, he will it's part your plotline of the story, Just have set conditions that aren't negioabtle. Like being able to leave whenverever he wants, due t his job and the Hearld of Winter, and see Jamie, not to mention, that Jack could also point out that he will be doing his research into what needs to be done, such. Jack int he movie made a point to say that while he more of fun times, he is aware of his job form before a guardian. And if you base it off the books, Jack as moments where he the wisdom and experience of once being Nightlight, and thuse wouldn't be quick foranything.

Ok, so I feel the need to answer this one. The fact that Dumbledore knew about them and believe in them was going to be explained later in the story and I'm going to keep it that way I'm sorry, but I am. With Jack still needing to be the winter spirit will be answered in the next chapter as well. Now with Jamie in the story, I am going to input the fact that the spirits of spring and winter do not like Jack not just because he is a winter spirit so because of this Jack can't always visit Jamie in the first place, plus Jack needs to spread winter in, well winter so even then Jack can't stay long with Jamie. This meaning Jamie knows that Jack can't visit Jamie a whole lot and even then not for too long the only exception is in fall which as you know is after summer so that can't work. How they work around this is also explained in the next chapter which I am hoping to make longer to make up for the fact that I won't be able to update as much as I have been sorry. Ok, I just needed to real quick say that. Anyway, you know what if you are actually reading this then stop if you do not want any spoilers because I Just realized that so far all this is me just saying it will be explained in the story, Just continue when I start typing in bold. As you know Jack will be placed in Slytherin (If you did not know that then I'm going to tell you that you should start looking at the pictures of the stories that you read they sometimes give off hints onto what will be happening the story) I will be making it were in Slytherin you get your own rooms and that way, since Jack is immortal and does not need sleep, he will be able to sneak out the window and fly through the night unseen because there will be a reverse potion with him in case he needs it, and for the end of the year you know so no student is just walking on the street and see Jack flying without the broom or how no one else sees him. **So yeah, About the kids dying part it is in one way guilt for the fact that the death would be his fault, after all, I would imagine that he is already feeling guilty for the fact that plenty of people die around the world because of his snow and he wouldn't want more death because of his actions rather necessary or not. Also, they are aware that plenty of kids die every few days if not every day, but as protectors, they do not just shove it off and forget about them nononono NO! There is no way that in my story they are going to be like that I mean who would do that! It's like a country not mourning the loss of those who went off to war! It's wrong! Ok now back to answering the comment. The reason Dumbledore came was because tooth told Dumbledore that Jack was a Overland and being Dumbledore he dicided to come so the last Overland alive (Sort of). Now the reason Manny is not doing it because He believes that he has the right to learn about his heritage if just a little bit from a man that knew all about them. Rest of this part is explained in the future. Also, the fact that they are focusing on Harry is because the Guardians know about the Prophecy and how big of a job it would be for the boy and with protection and help from Jack, Harry will be able to have some fun with it rather it's only a little fun or a lot. The Fact that he still needs to be the winter spirit is easy to answer, I'm kind of stealing this off of other FanFiction's, but bacicly he is not the only winter spirit the most powerful yes, but not the only one so in this Jack keeps them all in order and that makes him considerd the bringer of winter. Also in this I will be hinting the fact that he knows more than he lets on to other characters. Alright finaly done I hope that answers your coment and explain it and all that sorry for it being long but that is how it is hope you enjoy the story!**

And that is it again I am sorry for making the last one so long, but it did so yeah. Hope you enjoy the next charpter when it comes out it will be awhile because I'm going to make it longer, I hope you ok with that If not then just say something and I will not do it. Thank you and Goodbye!


End file.
